


Some Fucking Apology

by Obisexual



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Android Elijah Kamski, Angst, Depressing, Other, android kamski, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obisexual/pseuds/Obisexual
Summary: Hank gets an urgent message from Elijah Kamski





	Some Fucking Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I haven't been on in a while but I will definitely be on more. I got a laptop so now I can write again. Yay

Hank sighed, pulling up to Kamski’s place. He wasn’t sure why he had been summoned there. In fact, it was the last place he wanted to be. Hank planned on never seeing that skinny, slimy dirtbag ever again. It was easy enough to ignore the letters and phone calls, how Kamski was able to get that information was a question Hank didn’t really want to know the answer to, but after a while, the letters that came in stopped being typed on paper or written in neat, square letters. They became hand-written in messy, rushed handwriting. 

For whatever reason, Kamski was losing patience. 

He looked down at the letter in his hand.

_ ‘Lieutenant Anderson,  _

_ I have something you will be interested in. Please come to my villa alone and tell no one you are here. It is of utmost importance that we meet. _

_ Elijah Kamski’ _

“Well whatever it is, it had better be fucking worth driving all the way up here.” Hank muttered to himself and shoved the letter back in his coat pocket. He held the doorbell down, letting it ring continuously.

Instead of the ever-happy Chloe answering, dressed in her nice dress and smiling at him as she greeted her guest, Hank was met with Elijah Kamski. His hair was falling in his face, bags formed under his eyes. He stumbled, leaning on the door. “Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing. Just finished up my latest project.” Kamski replied. He stood up straight and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. “Thank you for coming, Lieutenant Anderson. I hope I wasn’t inconveniencing you.”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re up to but make this quick. I don’t want to get snowed in here.”

“Of course. Have a seat.” He motioned over to the chairs, leaning against a side table.

Hank stared at him, partially out of concern and partially out of suspicion, and sat down in a chair. One Chloe walked in, smiling. Kamski acknowledged her with a ‘tut’. “Bring us something to drink.”

“Right away, Elijah.” Chloe walked out of the room.

Hank crossed his arms, staring at Kamski. “Okay, Mr. Kamski. What am I here for?”

“A number of reasons, actually now that you ask.” Kamski said.

Chloe walked in with a tray of drinks and stood there. Kamski took a bottle and poured him a drink in a small glass. “Thirsty, Lieutenant?”

“No thanks. I choose not to drive after I’ve had alcohol. It tends to kill people.” Hank said bitterly.

Kamski shrugged the rejection off and took a sip, sitting down. “To business. It has come to my attention that you had a son.”

Hank rolled his eyes, letting out an irate and uncomfortable sigh. “Yeah.”

“Tell me more about that.”

“He was six-”

“Oh, I know all that. I do read the newspapers. I meant the aftermath. You tried suing CyberLife…” He picked up a file that Chloe had brought and opened it up, skimming a page. “Because the androids failed to save your son and the self-driving truck, made by CyberLife, was what caused the accident.”

“Yes. I’m aware of what happened. No one wanted to take the case because CyberLife has more money than it does robots and everyone is scared of them. If you had me come all this way-”

Kamski shook his head and waved his hands dismissively. “Of course I wouldn’t have you come all this way for nothing.” He looked up at Chloe. “Get Project CA-2035.”

Chloe nodded and walked away. Kamski looked back at Hank, suddenly looking serious. “No. I came to offer you some sort of...apology.”

“An apology?”

“Well, I shouldn’t be apologizing. I wasn’t in charge at the time of the accident.”

Hank rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I don’t want your fucking apology. What do you get out of this? You think I’m going to change my mind about your shitty company and buy myself an android just because you say “I’m sorry”? Why apologize now? What exactly do  _ you _ want to apologize for? Like you said. You shouldn’t apologize.”

Kamski sat in a chair and leaned back. “I simply want to do what I would have done if I were in charge when it happened. So in my wallet, I have a check for as much as CyberLife is worth, and then some for the pain and suffering. It can be all yours and you can walk out and never see me again. You can hate CyberLife for the rest of yours. It won’t matter to me. Or you can see this new project.” Kamski held out a check with an absurdly large number on it. “Signed ready to be cashed at any time.”

Hank stared at him, unsure of what to say. He took a moment, processing...well... _ everything  _ he had just been told. He got up and walked over to Kamski and took the check, looking it over.

It was real.

“I take this check and I never have to hear from you again?”

“Unless, of course you want to see this new finished project.”

“No thanks.” He put the check in his pocket. “Next time, just mail the check.” 

“Lieutenant Anderson-” 

Hank had his hand on the door, ready to leave, when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Daddy!”

Before he could turn around, a pair of little arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down, seeing the familiar head of curly hair. A lump formed in his throat and tears filled his eyes as the last three years came flooding through his head all at once. 

He stumbled back, feeling dizzy. 

This couldn’t be happening.

Cole was not standing in front of him.

He couldn’t be.

Hank shook his head, seeing Cole’s dying body lying in his arms.

It wasn’t right. 

He knew what he had seen. 

But here he was. In front of Hank, smiling up at him like nothing had happened.

Hank looked over at Kamski, who was not reacting. Just staring at him curiously. 

An overwhelming sense of rage swept over Hank.

He grabbed Kamski by the shirt, slamming him against the wall. “What the  _ fuck _ did you do to my son!?”

Kamski nodded to Chloe and she escorted Cole out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

“You better start explaining now or I will not hesitate to shoot you.”

Kamski sighed, pushing Hank off of him. “That is my latest project. CA-2035.”

“You turned my son into a fucking android? You disgusting creep!”

“Oh. No. He’s not an android. He’s 100% human. Down to every last skin cell. Allow me to explain.” Kamski cleared his throat and continued. “It took me so long to apologize because it too me three years to perfect human cloning. I saw what happened to your son and thought that there should be a last ditch effort to save loved ones who fell victim to circumstance. You don’t want to just put their consciousness into an android. You want to see them grow and be human. So I got his DNA from the self-driving car that was meant to be impounded and brought him back from the dead. Impressive, isn’t it? He looks just like the real Cole. Down to every last memory. Of course, he doesn’t know he’s a clone.”

“So that’s your apology? Cloning my son and expecting me to just...act like nothing happened? What exactly do you expect me to do!? Just walk around and act like he’s my son!?”

“You’re not happy? I brought your son back to you.”

“Happy? You think I should be happy!? You...fucking freak!”

Hank punched him across the face and spat at him. “You are disgusting. My son is not just some experiment for you to toy with so you can make more money!” He took the check out of his pocket and ripped it up. “Keep your fucking money! I don’t want your fucking apology!”

Kamski crouched on his knees, holding his nose. He looked up at Hank, only to be kicked in the jaw. He grunted, hitting the ground. 

Hank panted, trying to regain himself. He wiped saliva from the corner of his mouth and sighed. Kamski stood up, tilting his head menacingly at him. His jaw hung crookedly and thirium dripped from his nose. Hank backed up, startled. “What the fuck-”

Kamski grabbed his jaw, snapping it back into place. His look did not change as he advanced on Hank. “Perhaps you should go, Lieutenant Anderson. Before something bad happens. I live a little far out. It’d be hard for an ambulance to get here in time before another Anderson dies.”

Hank ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Kamski looked at Chloe, fixing his hair. “Project was a failure. We need to get rid of it and start over.” He said, grabbing his gun and aiming it at Cole.

Hank ran to his car, using his panic and fear to drown out the sound of a gunshot coming from the house.

He turned up the radio as loud as he could bear. And then turned it up even louder to drown out the echo of his son’s voice calling him for help from behind the closed door..

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with the shitty writing and angsty shit. Feel free to follow me on tumblr @sexycraisinthanos


End file.
